Soldier
by Jiji Park
Summary: [Hunkai In Luv Challenge]/ Lakukan apapun asalkan aku bisa hidup dan bertemu Jongin/ kau gila / Itu supaya racunnya tidak menyebar/ Sehun-ah kau?/ Hunkai pair slight Lumin (Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Soldier

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun and others

Rate: T

Pair: Hunkai and other

Warning: BL, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typos, Crack Pairs, dan Alur yang lari/?

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Seorang namja manis sedang menenteng tas belanjanya yang sekarang penuh dengan sayur mayur juga dengan sepotong ayam mentah disana. Dia berjalan dengan tenang sambil terus tersenyum manis kepada orang – orang yang sedang menyapanya.

Dia berjalan ke rumah mungil yang terlihat sangat nyaman dengan pekarangan rumah tersebut penuh dengan bunga – bunga segar yang ia tanam sendiri dengan anaknya.

Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam rumah setelah menutup kembali pagar rumahnya. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya pelan melihat pintu rumahnya yang terbuka, padahal dia merasa tidak mempunyai tamu yang akan datang hari ini.

Terbersit di dalam pikirannya jika orang itu sudah kembali dari tugasnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke dalam rumah dan menutup kembali pintu rumahnya pelan. Dia melihat ada sepatu yang asing diletakkan di rak sepatu rumahnya.

Lagi – lagi pikiran itu terbersit sekali lagi. Mungkinkah orang itu sudah kembali? Tanyanya dalam hati dengan perasaan yang menggebu – gebu. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah ruang tengah dan melihat siluet anaknya yang sedang berjalan ke arah sofa yang menghadap televisi sambil membawa secangkir coklat panas karena aroma coklat pekat menusuk – nusuk hidungnya.

Dia mendekati sofa tersebut dan melihat siluet laki – laki berambut hitam pekat sedang bercanda dengan anaknya. Dia tidak dapat melihat seperti apa wajah orang itu.

"Se,,"

"Eomma~~" belum selesai dia berkata, Teo –anaknya- memanggilnya dengan nada ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya supaya dirinya mendekat ke arah anaknya dan orang tersebut.

"Eomma, paman ini tiba – tiba datang kemari dan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan eomma" ujar Teo ceria dan lansung terkekeh ketika tangan seorang namja yang dipanggil paman oleh Teo mengusap puncak kepalanya pelan.

Orang itu lalu menurunkan Teo yang sedari tadi berada di atas pangkuannya untuk turun dan berdiri lalu menghadap ke arahnya. Dia merasakan jantungnya sedang berdetak tidak normal karena debaran jantungnya terasa begitu cepat.

"Hai, Jongin-ah" sapaan orang itu lansung membuat hatinya mencelos sekaligus kecewa melihat wajah yang hampir mirip dengan seseorang yang ditunggunya selama ini.

"Ne, hyung? Kau kapan kembali?" tanyanya pelan dengan nada sendu.

Mendengar nada bicara Jongin membuat Luhan-orang yang dianggap paman oleh Teo- memandang sendu adik iparnya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang dia" ujar Luhan to the point dan lansung ditatap kaget oleh Jongin.

Sekali lagi jantung Jongin seakan diperas oleh sesuatu mendengar ucapan kakak iparnya itu. Jongin khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada orang itu. Apakah dia baik – baik saja? Batin Jongin cemas.

"Teo sayang, bisakah kau masuk ke dalam kamarmu sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara dengan eommamu sebentar" ujar Luhan kepada Teo yang sedari tadi melihat mereka dengan penasaran.

"Uhm, ne,, tapi paman harus berjanji jika tidak akan menyakiti eomma oke?" Tanya Teo lucu sambil memandang Luhan tajam tapi justru sangat lucu bagi Luhan.

"Baiklah, jika aku menyakiti eommamu, gigit tanganku sampai putus ne?" goda Luhan pada Teo yang terlihat berpikir mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Ehmm, baiklah,, aku akan menyetujui itu. Bye paman,,, " ujar Teo lalu pergi ke dalam kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk di sofa lalu mengecup kening Jongin pelan dan dibalas dengan kekehan pelan Jongin. "Dan ingat,, jangan buat eomma menangis" teriak Teo dari dalam kamarnya dan sontak membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Anakmu sangat lucu Jongin-ah" tutur Luhan setelah duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin "Baiklah, aku hanya akan memberikan ini untukmu" ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat berukuran sedang ke arah Jongin yang menatapnya bingung.

Jonginpun menerima surat tersebut dan menemukan sebait kata yang membuatnya menangis tertahan.

"Kelihatannya janjiku pada Teo tidak aku laksanakan. Kau menangis Jongin-ah" tutur Luhan lembut sambil mengusap air mata Jongin yang membasahi pipi tembamnya.

"Hyung hiks ini hiks" ucap Jongin tertahan dan lansung dipeluk oleh Luhan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Jongin-ah, setelah melihat keadaan Minseok dan anakku, aku harus kembali. Maafkan kami yang belum bisa kembali dan aku mohon tunggulah kami dan baca surat ini di kamarmu karena aku tidak mau Teo bersedih melihat eommanya menangis" ujar Luhan lembut dan diangguki oleh Jongin yang menangis lirih di perpotongan leher Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang untuk melihat Baoziku" ucap Luhan setelah melepas pelukan Jongin dan bersiap akan pergi.

Jongin hanya mengusap air matanya pelan lalu tersenyum ke arah Luhan yang sekarang sedang memakai sepatu boot untuk tentara militer. "Terima kasih atas ini Hyung dan perlu kau tahu jika Umin hyung sekarang semakin bulat kkk" Canda Jongin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau pikir kau tidak bulat Jongin-ah?" Tanya Luhan menggoda dan lansung dibalas Jongin dengan cebikan pelan.

"Dasar rusa gila! Pergi sana" Teriak Jongin sebal dan lansung ditertawai oleh Luhan yang berjalan pergi keluar pagar rumahnya.

.

.

Malam hari setelah kepergian Luhan, dan meninabobokan Teo yang sekarang sudah terlelap. Jongin duduk di atas kasurnya yang besar lalu mengambil surat yang disimpannya di laci meja nakas di sebelah ranjangnya, Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya ke headbed ranjang lalu membaca tulisan yang ada di luar surat tersebut dengan senyuman kecil.

 _Untuk lilin kecilku yang sudah lama tak pernah bertemu._

Jonginpun membuka surat tersebut lalu membacanya dengan cermat.

 _Maafkan aku yang belum bisa kembali hingga sekarang,,_

 _Aku disini baik – baik saja, banyak teman seangkatan kita di sekolah dulu menemaniku disini._

 _Apa kau ingat Chanyeol si telinga peri dan juga Zitao si mata panda?_

 _Mereka ternyata disini, ketika aku tahu Chanyeol disini aku tidak akan kaget,_

 _Tapi ketika tau jika Zitao yang berkebangsaan China disini sedikit membuatku kaget,,_

 _Ternyata dia sekarang berkebangsaan Korea karena dia sudah menemukan jodohnya di Seoul,,_

 _Tsk, anak itu_

Jongin tersenyum ketika membaca dia membahas tentang Zitao. Dia bertaruh pasti dia sedang memasang tampang kesal ketika menulis bagian ini.

 _Oh ya, apakah kabar Teo baik – baik saja?_

 _Aku harap dia mengenaliku ketika aku pulang karena semenjak dia bayi aku sudah tidak ada di samping kalian._

Membaca ini membuat Jongin meneteskan air matanya pelan. "Teo akan mengenalimu bodoh. Aku selalu bercerita jika Appanya adalah orang yang hebat" ucap Jongin lirih.

 _Ah, aku bukan seorang penggombal seperti Luhan hyung,,_

 _Tapi aku harap kau selalu menungguku dan medoakanku supaya aku selamat ne?_

 _Karena aku tahu jika lilin kecilku ini tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku,,_

 _Dan aku juga berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakanmu,,,_

 _With Love,_

 _Oh Sehun._

Jongin menangis tersedu setelah membaca surat dari Sehun. Oh Sehun suaminya yang sekarang harus berjuang di medan perang karena bentrok antara Korea Selatan dengan negara tetangga. Oh Sehun yang sudah pergi selama 7 tahun setelah sehari kelahiran anak mereka. Oh Sehun yang belum pernah kembali dari tugas negaranya yang membuat Jongin sengsara.

Jongin terus – menerus menangis hingga dia berhenti lalu melipat surat itu kembali dan memasukkan ke dalam amplopnya lalu menyimpannya lagi ke dalam laci yang berisi setumpuk surat yang sama. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah lemari besar yang ada di kamarnya dan Sehun lalu membuka lemari tersebut dan lansung meraih seragam militer yang terlalu besar di tubuhnya dengan jahitan bernama Oh Sehun di dada kirinya.

Jongin memeluk Seragam itu dengan erat seolah itu adalah Sehunnya. Aroma Sehun yang ada di seragam ini selalu mengingatkan betapa hangatnya pelukan Sehunnya.

Sambil terus memeluk seragam itu, Jongin kembali ke arah kasurnya dan membaringkan badannya menyamping sambil memeluk seragam Sehun dengan erat. Tujuh tahun Jongin melewati malam yang dingin tanpa adanya pelukan Sehun. Meskipun seberapa tebal dia memakai selimut, hasilnya akan selalu dingin. Dingin yang selalu menembus tulang belakangnya. Jongin merindukan Oh Sehun. Sehunnya,,,

"Selamat malam Sehun" bisiknya pada seragam Sehun dan lansung tertidur meringkuk hingga dalam tidurnya Jongin mengeluarkan setetes air mata.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang indah, Jongin bisa melihat Teo yang sedang menonton acara berita tentang perkembangan perang di perbatasan Korea Selatan dengan negara tetangga dengan serius. Dia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil terkekeh. Teo sangat mirip Sehun yang suka dengan acara berita seperti itu. Tidak seperti dia yang hanya suka dengan kartun Pororo.

"Teo sayang, jika kau ingin sarapan ada di meja makan ne? Eomma mau mengurus bunga – bunga kita" Teriak Jongin dari arah dapur yang lansung berjalan ke luar rumah untuk merawat bunga – Bungan yang ada di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Ne" Jongin mendengar suara Teo menyahut dari dalam dengan nada malas. Tsk, anak itu ketika melihat acara berita sudah seperti Sehun yang datar saja.

.

Di saat Jongin sedang menyirami bunga – bunga yang ada di pekarangan rumahya, dia mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki yang cepat menuju ke arahnya.

"Jongin-ah~" teriak Minseok sambil terengah – engah dan menggandeng tangan Xiuhan yang kelihatan juga kelelahan.

"Ne? Ada apa Hyung? Kenapa kau tampak sangat buruk?" Tanya Jongin bingung dan masih memegang alat siramnya.

"Aku mendapat kabar jika kita harus berkumpul di balai kota sekarang karena terdapat beberapa tentara militer dari negara kita meninggal di medan perang. Kita harus mengecheck jika itu keluarga kita atau bukan" ucapan Minseok yang panjang lebar membuat tangan Jongin lemas dan lansung menjatuhkan alat siram itu di depan kakinya. Lidahnya terasa keluh mendengar kabar dari Minseok.

Sehun akan selamat bukan? Dia sudah berjanji akan kembali kemari, tangis Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin merasa seseorang memegang tangannya dengan erat dan menemukan Teo yang sedang menatapnya sedih "Eomma ayo kita ke balai kota untuk melihat apakah itu appa atau tidak" ujar Teo pelan supaya tidak membuat eommanya semakin terguncang.

Jonginpun mengangguk dan lansung pergi dengan Teo yang masih memegang tangannya dengan erat mengikuti Minseok dan Xiuhan yang memasuki mobil mereka untuk ke balai kota.

.

.

Balai kota sangatlah ramai dan penuh sesak oleh orang – orang yang keluarganya terjun ke dalam perang. Jongin hampir sesak napas mendadak jika MInseok tidak menuntunnya ke kursi panjang yang mampu ditempati oleh sepuluh orang dengan pelan.

"Apakah kau membawa obatmu Jongin-ah?" Tanya Minseok khawatir dengan kedaan namja manis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil terus menepuk dadanya pelan dengan napas yang putus – putus. Teo lansung mengarahkan sebuah inhaler untuk Jongin dan lansung digunakan untuk Jongin perlahan – lahan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membawa itu Teo sayang?" Tanya Minseok bangga kepada Teo yang membawa inhaler Jongin.

"Aku sudah menduga jika asma eomma akan kumat jika berada di tempat ramai seperti ini. Oleh karena itu aku membawa inhaler eomma karena eomma itu sangatlah ceroboh" ujar Teo yang berakhir dengan gerutuan karena kecerobohan eommanya.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Minseok tersenyum bangga pada Teo yang sangat dewasa. Xiuhan yang dari tadi mendengarpun menepukkan tangannya kagum pada Teo dan lansung dibalas dengan senyuman manis yang sangat mirip Jongin.

"Perhatian semuanya harap tenang! Sebentar lagi pihak tentara akan datang dan mengirimkan mayat – mayat korban. Kalian bisa memeriksanya satu persatu dan jika menemukan salah satu keluarga kalian, lansung laporkan pada kami dan kami akan mengurus ganti ruginya. Bagi yang tidak menemukan pihak keluarga, berarti mereka aman dan masih harus bertempur disana." Teriak seorang yang kelihatannya staf dari tentara di pengeras suara yang membuat semua orang yang tadinya berisik hanya terdiam.

Mereka semua yang ada di balai kota sekarang sedang menunggu kedatangan pihak tentara yang lain untuk melihat jasad tentara yang gugur. Jongin terus menggenggam erat inhalernya hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih. Dia terus berdoa pada Tuhan supaya Sehun selamat. Ditengah doanya, dia melihat ada tangan kecil yang memegang lengannya, Jonginpun menoleh dan melihat Teo yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Eomma lebih baik ketika ada pihak tentara membawa jasadnya, eomma berada disini saja karena jika eomma juga ikut aku rasa asma eomma akan kambuh lagi" ujar Teo polos.

"T-tapi Teo k-kau tidak tau bagaimana wajah appamu" ujar Jongin terbata hingga suaranya perlahan mulai memelan ketika melihat wajah anaknya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aku percaya jika eomma menyimpan foto appa di kalung yang selalu eomma pakai. Oleh karena itu, serahkan semuanya padaku untuk mencari. Aku tidak mau melihat eomma sakit. Jikalau appa benar – benar gugur di medan perang. Aku ingin melindungi eommaku yang tersayang" ucap Teo sambil menangis dan lansung dipeluk erat oleh Jongin.

"Tuhan tolong, biarkan Sehun hidup" lirih Jongin lalu menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya dan lansung melepas pelukannya pada Teo dan mengambil kalung liontin yang berbandul segi enam dengan warna tosca yang indah. Jongin membuka bandul tersebut dan terdapat foto Jongin yang masih sangat mudah sambil menggendong seorang bayi dengan sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Jongin. Dia berbadan tegap, mempunyai tatapan mata yang tajam, dagu yang runcing dan juga bibir tipis itu tersenyum dengan tulus.

"eomma~ apa ini appaku?" Tanya Teo sambil mengusap foto Sehun perlahan.

"Ne, kami mengambil foto ini satu jam sebelum appamu berangkat ke medan perang. Aku sudah mengirim liontin yang lain di jasa pos untuk Sehun. Jadi carilah seseorang dengan wajah ini dan juga liontin yang berbandul sama dan berwarna sama seperti milik eomma" jelas Jongin pada Teo yang mengangguk mengerti dan masih terus menatap potret Sehun.

Suara sirine ambulans memekakan telinga semua orang yang ada di balai kota. Kelihatannya pihak tentara sudah datang dengan beberapa mobil ambulans. Orang – orangpun lansung berhamburan untuk melihat apakah ada jasad keluarga mereka di luar. Dan ketika Minseok akan pergi bersama dengan Teo, Xiuhan mencegahnya "biarkan aku mencari baba sendiri mama. Baba dengan mata rusa dan berwajah mesum adalah babaku. Mama disini saja bersama paman Jongin. Aku dan Teo akan mencari baba kami masing – masing". Mendengar ucapan Xiuhan membuat Minseok terkekeh pelan lalu mengelus puncak kepala anaknya pelan dan menangguk tanda setuju.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Ibu mereka, Teo dan Xiuhan terus mencari kesana kemari untuk menemukan figure ayah mereka. Minseokpun duduk di sebelah Jongin yang masih berdoa lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke kepalan tangan Jongin. Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan mata rapuh hingga MInseok memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mereka akan baik – baik saja Jongin-ah" ujar Minseok pelan sambil menepuk pundak Jongin yang bergetar. Jongin hanya bisa menanggukan kepalanya pelan sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya ke Minseok.

"Minseok-ssi?" Tanya seseorang memanggil Minseok yang lansung melepas pelukan Jongin dan menatap namja berbadan kekar itu gugup dan dia merasakan Jongin mengenggam tangannya erat.

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Youngwoon. Aku satu divisi perang dengan Luhan-ssi dan Sehun-ssi. Mereka menitipkan ini padaku untuk memberikannya pada kalian. Mereka baik – baik saja sekarang, anda tak perlu khawatir. Kami akan kembali secepatnya karena pihak negara tetangga sudah mulai menyerah. Jadi mungkin kami tidak akan lama untuk kembali" ujar Youngwoon sambil memberikan dua surat pada Minseok.

"Oh dan satu lagi, satu surat itu untuk anda dan yang satu lagi untuk Jongin-ssi karena Luhan-ssi bilang jika kalian dekat" lanjut Youngwoon.

"Aku memang mengenalnya. Terima kasih banyak Youngwoon-ssi" ujar Minseok sambil membungkukan badannya perlahan "Dan semoga kau bertemu keluargamu disini" perkataan Minseok membuat Youngwoon tersenyum tipis lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Minseok memberikan Jongin surat dari Sehun dan sementara mereka menunggu Xiuhan dan Teo kembali.

"Mama, baba rusa masih hidup" teriak Xiuhan girang sambil berlari ke pelukan mamanya.

"Mama selalu yakin jika baba rusamu itu orang yang kuat" ujar Minseok lirih sambil membuka surat dari Youngwoon tadi lalu membacanya dan hanya ditanggapi kekehan pelan oleh Minseok.

"Eomma, appa masih hidup. Aku tidak menemukan jasad yang berwajah tampan seperti appa" ujar Teo senang dan Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Jonginpun membuka surat yang diberi seseorang bernama Youngwoon tadi.

 _Untuk lilin kecilku,_

 _Aku akan kembali tidak lama lagi,,_

 _Aku baik – baik saja dan maaf membuatmu khawatir,,_

 _I miss you_

 _Oh Sehun_

.

END

.

* * *

Hola Minna-san, saya mempublish cerita baru lagi. Maafkan saya jika kurang nge feel dengan alurnya, karena seperti biasa saya sangat buruk dengan cerita romance. Dan saya menepati janji saya untuk membuat cerita romance untuk event Hunkai dan bukan horror kk,,

Dan buat sequel Chandelier mungkin besok akan saya publish karena saya masih kehilangan mood menulis comedy. Dan di cerita ini ada salah satu scene yang agak mirip seperti di MV Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone karena memang cerita ini bermula dari lagu itu.

So, jika ada kata yang tidak sedap atau alur yang gak enak dihati kritik aja tak apa,,

Dan btw, Happy Ied Mubarak bagi yang merayakan,, Maafkan saya jika punya salah *bow*

Thanks,


	2. Sequel

Tittle : Soldier (sequel)

Pair : Hunkai and slight Lumin

Rate : T

Warning : Boys love, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typos dan membosankan.

Sebelumnya, cerita ini hanya fiktif dan saya tak bermaksud menghina atau menjelek - jelekkan cast yang ada disini.

Enjoys the story

* * *

"Karena pihak negara tetangga sudah mengajukan genjatan senjata, dan mereka juga mengajukan surat perdamaian pada para petinggi. kami segenap staf dari tentara Korea Selatan mengumumkan jika besok kalian akan pulang ke rumah kalian dan juga akan bertemu keluarga kalian masing - masing"

Pengumuman dari salah satu staf tentara itu membuat ramai tentara - tentara yang sedang berbaris rapi itu. Mereka melemparkan helm mereka ke udara dan ada juga yang memeluk teman seperjuangannya yang lain.

Dan tidak jauh disana ada sosok namja berbadan tegap dan berwajah tampan sedang tersenyum tipis sambil menggenggam sebuah liontin berbentuk segi enam dengan warna tosca yang indah.

Merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya pelan, iapun menoleh ke arah sang pelaku dan mendapati jika hyungnya yang mesum itu sedang tersenyum senang ke arahnya. Diapun hanya membalas senyum hyungnya kalem dan lansung membalas pelukan erat hyungnya.

"Sehun-ah, akhirnya kita bebas. Kita akan bertemu dengan mereka setiap hari setiap waktu bahkan setiap detik. Aku sangat bahagia hunna" bisik Luhan yang masih memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Aku tahu hyung, aku akan bertemu dengan lilin kecilku dan anakku setelah tujuh tahun lamanya" ucap Sehun pelan sambil terus memeluk hyungnya.

Luhanpun melepas pelukannya dan mengusulkan untuk kembali ke tenda dan menemui Chanyeol juga Zitao. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil berkata akan menyusul. Luhanpun pergi dan Sehun kembali menatap liontin yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya lalu mengalungkan liontin tersebut di lehernya.

"Aku akan pulang Jongin-ah" bisiknya lembut sambil mencium liontin itu dan segera menyusul Luhan yang sudah berada di tenda mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku sangat bahagia ketika mendengar jika kita akan kembali besok" pekik Chanyeol girang ketika Sehun masuk ke dalam tenda yang memang tenda miliknya, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Zitao.

"Tsk, kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali Yoda" gerutu Zitao yang sedang membereskan perlengkapannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu panda. Dan panggil aku hyung" cebik Chanyeol pada Zitao yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Heish, kenapa kalian sangatlah berisik" gerutu Luhan lalu dia melihat Sehun yang baru masuk tenda "Oh Sehun-ah, segera bereskan semua barangmu. Aku mendengar jika divisi kita akan berangkat paling pagi. Setelah membereskannya lansung pergi tidur" ucap Luhan panjang lebar sambil membereskan perlengkapannya dan membantu Chanyeol menemukan kaos kakinya yang hilang sebelah.

Tanpa banyak kata Sehun lansung membereskan semua barangnya seperti perkataan Luhan. Hyungnya itu memang yang tertua di antara dirinya, Zitao dan Chanyeol. Jadinya dia selalu mengomeli mereka seperti ahjummah - ahjummah PMS tapi dia juga sangat peduli dengan para juniornya. Juga, kesampingkan kemesummannya jika dia sudah membahas tentang Minseok. Tsk, memikirkan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian setelah bebas dari sini?" tanya Luhan yang sudah selesai beres - beres.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah dan berencana membuat studio musik bersama Jongdae seperti janjiku dulu padanya" jawab Chanyeol yang masih sibuk melipat kaos kakinya dan lansung dibantu Luhan.

"Ah, kau benar - benar serius dengan Jongdae ternyata" ucap Zitao yang juga sudah beres - beres.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjadi composer lagu untuknya dan dia yang akan menyanyikan. Itu adalah mimpi kami. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Zitao.

"Aku akan melamar kekasihku yang ada di Seoul setelah kembali. Dia sudah cukup lama menunggu kedatanganku dan aku tak pernah memberinya komitmen apapun" ucap Zitao sambil menatap langit - langit tenda.

"Yeah, cepat lamar kekasihmu. Dan undanglah kami ketika kau sudah menikah" ucap Luhan yang selesai membantu Chanyeol beres - beres.

"Itu sudah pasti" jawab Zitao yakin "bagaimana denganmu sendiri hyung?" tanya Zitao pada Luhan yang sekarang sedang membantu Sehun.

"Hmm, aku akan pulang dan menemui Baoziku tercinta tentu saja. Bermain dengan Xiuhan dan aku akan membantu Baozi mengurus kedai cafe kecilnya. Dan juga jangan lupakan Baozi akan menjadi tahanan kamar selama satu bulan kkkk" kekeh Luhan dengan tampang mesumnya dan hanya ditanggapi datar oleh ketiga orang yang ada disana.

"Lalu kau Sehun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang sedang menatap jengkel Luhan yang terkekeh mesum sambil memegang kaosnya.

Setelah merebut kaosnya dari tanga Luhan, Sehunpun menatap Chanyeol dan Zitao yang kelihatannya menunggu jawabannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang untuk menemui lilin kecilku juga Teo. Hanya itu yang sementara aku pikirkan karena aku hanya ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk Teo yang sudah kutinggal selama 7 tahun" perkataan Sehun membuat semua yang ada disana mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka tahu bagaimana rasa rindu Sehun pada Jongin dan anaknya. Satu hari ketika anaknya lahir dia harus rela dipanggil pihak militer untuk berperang. Sehun tidak bisa menolak dan rela meninggalkan Jongin dan Teo yang hanya berumur sehari selama tujuh tahun ini.

"Yeah, sudah. Nah sekarang lebih baik kita beristirahat karena kita semua akan berangkat pagi bukan?" tanya Luhan yang sudah selesai membantu Sehun.

"Yeah, dan Zitao juga akan menempuh jarak yang jauh" jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Zitao dengan dagunya.

"Tumben kau benar Yoda" perkataan Zitao membuat dahi Chanyeol berkedut. Ketika akan membahas kalimat Tao yang kurang ajar -menurut Chanyeol sendiri-, Luhan menyela mereka.

"Tapi kita akan selalu bertemu bukan?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"Tentu saja hyung. Bahkan rumahmu hanya 3 blok dari rumahku" jawab Sehun enteng lalu menerima tamparan di kepalanya oleh Luhan.

"Yak! Bukan kau bodoh. Siapa juga yang mau bertemu dengamu. Kita bahkan saudara sepupu Sehun" cibir Luhan dan ditertawai oleh Chanyeol juga Zitao.

"Tentu saja hyung. Setelah melamar kekasihku aku akan mengajaknya bertemu dengan kalian" ucap Zitao yakin.

"Ah aku juga akan mengajak Jongdae untuk berkunjung ke rumah kalian masing - masing. Dan siapkan banyak makanan jika kami disana haha" ucapan Chanyeol membuat semuanya tertawa karena gerutuan Luhan yang intinya tentang "uang""mahal""rakus""jatah""berkurang".

.

.

.

Deg!

Sehun terbangun ketika jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat secara tiba - tiba, diapun bangkit dari tidurnya dan hanya mendapati Luhan, Chanyeol dan Zitao yang tengah terlelap. Dia bisa melihat langit yang masih malam meskipun dia berada di dalam tenda.

Sehun mengeluarkan liontin yang menempel di lehernya lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Jongin-ah doakan ini semua akan baik - baik saja. Feelingku benar - benar buruk sekarang. Besok aku akan menemuimu sayang" bisik Sehun sambil menciumi liontinnya.

"Sehun-ah" panggil seseorang yang membuat Sehun lansung membuka tendanya dan dia bisa melihat wajah Youngwoon yang pucat pasi dan terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Ne hyung?" tanya Sehun pada Youngwoon.

"Bangunkan semua yang ada di tendamu. Karena genjatan senjata dan surat perdamaian itu hanyalah sebuah tipuan. Mereka menyelinap kemari dan kau mendengar sendiri jika mereka mulai meledakkan apapun di sekitar. Kita harus siaga 1 sekarang. Dan juga cepat berkumpul ke markas utama" ucap Youngwoon cepat dan Sehun lansung membangunkan rekannya yang lain dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan cepat juga.

Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, mereka keluar dari tenda dan lansung disambut oleh lelehan api dimana - mana. Udara di sekitar mereka sangat panas dan penuh sesak.

Mereka bisa melihat tentara - tentara yang lain ikut keluar dari tenda dan lansung berlari ke arah markas pusat karena hanya disana tempat yang masih aman.

Sehun berlari sambil terus berdoa pada tuhan supaya tidak terjadi apapun. Tujuh tahun sudah dia menghadapi keadaan seperti ini dan pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal yang seakan mengganjal hatinya.

Sehun bisa melihat pintu markas utama terbuka lebar dan dia tetap tidak memelankan laju larinya bersama dengan Luhan yang ada di depannya. Sehun terus berlari ke arah markas hingga,,,

DOR!

Suara tembakan memekakan telinga Luhan hingga dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun yang sudah berhenti di tengah jalan dengan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah anak panah kecil yang menancap di lengan kanannya.

Luhan lansung berlari ke arah Sehun yang limbung dan lansung membopongnya masuk ke dalam markas dibantu dengan Zitao yang memang ada di dekat sana.

DOR! DOR!

DOR!DOR!

Suara tembakan terus terdengar dan banyak para tentara yang terkena anak panah seperti Sehun dan mereka lansung dibantu oleh rekannya yang lain supaya sampai di markas utama.

.

Setelah membaringkan Sehun dengan hati - hati Zitao lansung pergi untuk mencari perawat untuk segera menolong Sehun. Luhan terus menerus membasuh dahi Sehun yang terus mengucurkan keringat dingin sambil bergetar.

"Bertahanlah Sehun-ah, terus pikirkan Jongin dan Teo yang menunggumu disana. Kau kuat Sehun-ah" bisik Luhan sambil bergetar ketika melihat setetes air mata muncul di mata tajam Sehun.

"H-hyu-hyung uhuk" ucap Sehun terbata dan lirih hingga selanjutnya dia terbatuk hebat.

"Jangan berbicara apapun Sehun-ah aku mohon. Zitao akan kembali dengan membawa perawat. ZITAO-YA DIMANA KAU?" teriak Luhan kalap kala melihat Sehun yang badannya mengejang tiba - tiba.

"Maafkan aku hyung, Chanyeol juga terkena panah itu dan Kyungsoo-ah tolong bantu Sehun" ujar Zitao yang sudah muncul dengan dua orang perawat dan Chanyeol yang ada di pelukannya dengan anak panah yang sama seperti Sehun menancap di paha kirinya.

Kyungsoo memeriksa keadaan Sehun yang bahkan tidak bisa membuka matanya sekarang karena dia merasa jika matanya sangat berat untuk dibuka. Samar - samar dia mendengar teriakan Luhan yang mengatakan apakah Kyungsoo gila dan Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan tenang jika anak panah itu mengandung racun yang akan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dan satu -satunya cara adalah hanya mengamputasi anggota badan yang terkena pusat racun itu.

"La-laku uhuk lakukan uhuk ap-apapun" bisik Sehun pelan dan Luhan menatapnya tak percaya "As-asal uhuk asalkan aku hidup tak ap-pa. A-aku ingin masih bersama Jongin" lanjut Sehun sambil terbata dan membuat Luhan menangis.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencabut anak panah ini dan maafkan aku karena obat bius kami sedang dalam keadaan kosong. Jadi Sehun-ssi rilekskan tubuhmu perlahan dan aku akan mencabutnya dengan pelan" jelas Kyungsoo yang hanya diangguki pelan oleh Sehun.

"Tarik dan keluarkan nafasmu perlahan Sehun-ssi" Sehunpun melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan dia bisa mendengar Luhan berbisik pelan "kau bisa Sehun-ah demi Jongin dan Teo"

Ketika Sehun mulai rileks, Kyungsoo pun lansung memegang anak panah di lengan kanan Sehun dengan pelan dan mencabutnya secara perlahan.

"Akh" terdengar suara kesakitan Sehun yang membuat Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Sehun yang dingin.

Suara kesakitan yang sama juga terdengar di sebelah Luhan dan juga terdengar di semua sudut markas utama.

Kyungsoo terus mencabut anak panah yang ada di lengan kanan Sehun dengan pelan sambil berbisik "tahan Sehun-ssi sebentar lagi akan selesai". Ketika Kyungsoo berhasil mencabut anak panah tersebut Luhan bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang memang pucat semakin pucat.

Sehun berasa di ambang batas sekarang. Lengan kanannya berasa mati rasa dan perlahan menjalar ke arah tangan dan jari - jari tangan kanannya. Dia bisa mencium bau darah yang pekat di indra penciumanya. Dan dia merasa lengan kanannya seperti disiram oleh cairan dingin yang sepertinya alkohol karena baunya yang familiar untuknya.

Sehun tak merasakan apapun bahkan ketika Kyungsoo lansung memulai proses amputasi lengan kanannya.

 _"Tuhan biarkan aku hidup untuk bertemu Jongin dan Teo. Aku hanya ingin bertemu mereka tuhan tak lebih. Tanpa lengan atau tanpa kakipun aku menerima itu asalkan aku bisa pulang dan menemui Jongin. Aku percaya jika dia akan menerimaku disana. Aku mohon tuhan"_ doa Sehun dalam hati ketika kesadarannya mulai menghilang secara perlahan. Dia seakan tuli dengan suara Luhan yang terus menerus memanggil namanya. Dan dia bisa membayangkan wajah Jongin dan Teo yang masih bayi sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan semuanya berakhir dengan gelap.

 _Some day, until I return, the person who will be waiting_

 _for me is_

 _I believe it is you_

.

.

.

PRANG!

Terdengar suara gelas terjatuh di lantai dan pecah berkeping - keping di rumah mungil itu.

"Eomma~ ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Teo yang lansung berlari ke arah dapur karena khawatir dengan keadaan eommanya.

"Tak apa sayang, eomma hanya sedang mengantuk saja sampai memecahkan gelas yang eomma pegang" jawab Jongin pelan karena tidak ingin mencemaskan anaknya.

Teo tau jika eommanya sedang berbohong karena eomma adalah orang yang sangat tak pandai berbohong. Diapun mendekati eommanya yang sedang berjongkok sambil memunguti pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Eomma biarkan aku saja yang membereskan ini. Mungkin eomma lelah. Duduklah saja dan aku akan membereskan ini ne?" tanya Teo memastikan keputusannya pada eommanya.

Jongin hanya menanggukan kepalanya pelan karena jika tidak Teo akan terus keras kepala menyuruhnya istirahat. Disaat dia akan berdiri tiba - tiba saja liontinnya terjatuh dan pecah hingga fotonya bersama Sehun dan Teo yang masih bayi retak di bagian bingkai kacanya. Teo yang melihat itupun kaget dan lansung menatap eommanya khawatir karena tubuh eommanya bergetar hebat.

"Sehun-ah" bisik Jongin dengan bergetar sambil mengambil liontin yang pecah itu "Sehun-ah kau baik - baik saja bukan?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Eomma~" panggil Teo lirih dan menuntun eommanya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah mereka.

"Sehun-ah kau baik - baik saja bukan? Hiks kau akan kembali bukan? Hiks" racau Jongin sambil menangis keras sambil mendekap liontin itu di depan dadanya dengan erat.

Teo yang melihat eommanya dalam keadaan terguncang memeluk eommanya erat hingga badannya merasakan getaran tubuh eommanya tersebut.

"Appa akan baik - baik saja eomma" lirih Teo yang tak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri entah karena apa.

"Kau akan kembali bukan Sehun-ah? Hiks, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu hiks. Selama ini janjimu selalu kupegang untuk tujuanku hidup hiks"

"Eomma~ masih ada aku disini eomma~" lirih Teo yang mulai menangis mendengar eommanya meracau tidak jelas.

"Aku mohon kembalilah Sehun-ah, kau hiks berkata ingin melihat Teo hiks. Kembalilah Sehun-ah" racau Jongin terus menerus sambil mendekap liontin itu lebih erat hingga tangannya lecet dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena bandulnya yang pecah.

"Eomma~" tangis Teo semakin menjadi mendengar racauan eommanya tentang appanya. Teo merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan dan ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dia tak mendapati siapapun disana.

Jongin memeluk Teo yang terlihat kebingungan dengan erat. Dia terus berdoa pada Tuhan supaya Sehun selamat dan kembali secepatnya. Tanpa Sehun dia tidak akan bisa hidup meskipun Teo bersamanya.

 _I cannot live without your promise_

 _Baby your words, your everything have filled up my heart_

 _and I cannot express myself well with words_

.

.

.

Sebuah bis khusus tentara terlihat berhenti di sebuah blok perumahan di pagi hari yang masih sedikit berkabut. Terlihat seseorang keluar dari bis dengan disusul seseorang yang lain.

"Selamat tinggal hyung,, jaga dirimu,,," teriak Zitao yang kepalanya menyembul ke luar jendela.

"Dan jangan terlalu mesum hyung" teriak balik Chanyeol yang juga menyembulkan kepalanya setelah Zitao duduk lagi di sebelah Chanyeol yang duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Tsk, Yoda gila,, aku tidak mesum bodoh. Aku hanya selalu merindukan sentuhan Baoziku" teriak Luhan kesal dan hanya ditertawai Chanyeol dan Zitao dari dalam bus.

"Sehun-ah sampaikan salam kami pada lilin kecilmu" teriak Chanyeol yang juga diangguki oleh Zitao.

"Terima kasih dan selamat jalan" teriak Luhan yang melihat bus mulai menjauh.

"Awh!" rintih Luhan pelan karena kepalanya digeplak dari belakang oleh seseorang.

"Kau bodoh atau tuli hyung? Mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku bodoh" gerutu Sehun yang memang sedari tadi ada di belakang Luhan.

"Sopanlah sedikit Hunna. Aku itu hyung sekaligus sepupumu dan jangan mengumpat padaku seperti itu. Juga aku tidak bodoh" kicau Luhan tanpa henti sekaligus berjalan ke arah rumah yang memilik warna pastel lembut.

"Terserah hyung. Kau terlalu mesum untuk menjadi sepupuku" ujar Sehun kalem yang mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

"Sudah aku katakan jika aku tak mesum. Aku itu hanya merindukan sentuhan Baoziku" gerutu Luhan yang membuka pintu pagar sebuah rumah.

"Yak! Siapa kau berani membuka pintu pagar rumahku?" teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah bernuansa pastel itu.

"Baoziku sayang~~ Luhanmu kembali~~" teriak Luhan kencang ketika melihat sosok Minseok di depan pintu rumahnya. Minseokpun menghampiri Luhan -atau mungkin Sehun- dengan tergesa dan lalu,,

Hup!

"Yak! Sebenarnya siapa yang suamimu eoh? Kenapa Sehun yang kau peluk?" pekik Luhan kalap melihat Minseok memeluk Sehun erat.

"Sehun-ah kau?" tanya Minseok kaget melihat keadaan Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala hyungnya itu pelan.

"Aku baik - baik saja hyung" ucap Sehun pelan "meskipun aku telah tak pulang begitu lama, aku tidak akan pernah tersesat ataupun berjalan jauh dari arah rumahku. Aku percaya dia akan menerimaku dengan apa adanya. Karena dia lilin kecilku" lanjut Sehun sambil tersenyum tulus hingga menampilkan eye-smilenya.

"Aku harus pulang hyung,, aku harus menemui lilin kecilku. Sampai jumpa hyung. Dan Luhan hyung jangan jadikan Umin hyung tahanan ranjang" ucap Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Luhan yang berkeringat dingin karena ditatap tajam oleh Minseok.

Setelah Sehun berjalan pergi, dia mendengar suara jeritan pilu Luhan dan teriakan frustasi Minseok lalu dia juga mendengar teriakan cempreng "mama apakah itu baba rusa? Yeah baba rusa belikan Xiuhan permata sebesar mata Mama". Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar teriakan frustasi Luhan.

.

 _Even though I have to stay in the distant place,_

 _I would never lose my way back home,_

Sepasang kaki jenjang yang berbalutkan sepatu boots khusus tentara itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil dengan banyak tanaman yang ada di pekarangan rumah tersebut.

Wajah tampan yang biasanya terlihat datar itu sekarang tersenyum tulus melihat keadaan rumah mungil itu. Dia ingat jika dulu ketika dia membeli rumah ini dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, rumah itu masih belum sesejuk ini. Dia masih ingat dulu lilin kecilnya pernah merengek padanya untuk membeli bibit tanaman karena pekarangan rumah mereka gersang seperti wajah Luhan. Memikirkan itu membuat dia tersenyum.

Dia memasuki pagar rumah yang tidak digembok dan itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Dia melewati pekarangan rumah dengan sedikit cepat dan setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengetuk pintu tapi pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu.

Deg!

Jantung Jongin seperti berhenti berdetak ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Sosok itu, rambut hitamnya yang dipotong cepak, mata tajam itu masih tidak berubah, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya yang sedang tersenyum tulus dan dagunya yang lancip itu membuat Jongin menangis bahagia.

Itu Sehun, Sehun yang sekarang makin bertambah tinggi dan tubuhnya semakin tegap saat ini hanya memakai baju berlengan panjang berwarna biru dongker, memakai celana jeans belel dan sepatu bootsnya.

"Se-sehunna~ hiks sehunna" lirih Jongin bergetar lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

Jongin merasakan jika puncak kepalanya dielus pelan dan itu semakin membuatnya membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun yang hangat. Dia memeluk Sehun dengan erat hingga merasakan suatu kejanggalan.

"Sehunna lengan kananmu hiks" ucap Jongin sambil meremat baju di bagian lengan kanan Sehun yang tak terdapat apapun.

"Aku kehilangan lengan kananku di saat kami akan kembali ke rumah Jongin-ah" Sehun mengatakan hal itu sambil mengusap pipi gembil Jongin dengan tangan kirinya "bisakah kita masuk ke dalam Jongin-ah? Ada seorang anak kecil sedang menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran" lanjut Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Teo yang ada di belakang Jongin sambil menatap Sehun kaget, rindu dan sedih.

"Baiklah. Teo sayang ayo kita ke dalam" ujar Jongin ceria sambil mendorong Teo ke dalam dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Sehun menyusul mereka berdua sambil meletakkan tas dan kopernya di sudut ruangan.

"Jadi Teo, apakah kau mengenalku?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Teo yang kelihatan masih shock.

Teo menganggukan kepalanya mantap dan berujar dengan tegas "Ne, Oh Sehun seorang tentara yang suka rela dipanggil ke medan perang satu hari setelah kelahiran anaknya dan sekarang dia telah kembali setelah 7 tahun lamanya dan hiks appa kehilangan lengan kanannya hiks ak-aku merindukan appa" tangis Teo sambil terus menatap Sehun.

Sehun memangku anaknya pelan lalu memeluknya dengan erat sambil berbisik "appa sudah disini Teo sayang. Kau sekarang tau bagaimana wajah tampan appamu" kekeh Sehun di akhir.

"APPA~ hiks" tangis Teo semakin menjadi karena ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan bagaimana pelukan seorang ayah. Dia sangat bahagia. Keluarganya telah bersatu kembali. Tak akan ada lagi tangisan sendu eommanya setiap malam. Tak ada lagi Teo yang akan kesepian tanpa kehadiaran appanya. Dan Sehun akan disini selalu tanpa pergi kemanapun lagi.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun sambil memeluk Teo hanya menitikkan air mata bahagia _"Tuhan terima kasih Sehun telah kembali"_ syukur Jongin dalam hati.

Dia melihat Sehun menatap ke arahnya dan Jongin tersenyum manis. Dan berbisik "Selamat datang Sehun-ah. Aku mencintaimu". Sehun lansung tersenyum melihat itu.

"Aku pulang Jongin-ah"

 _until I hear you saying "Welcome home!" (your smile)_

.

END

.

* * *

Holla minna-san, saya kembali membawakan sequel dari cerita yang begitu banyak orang minta sequel *abaikan perkataan saya jika bingung*. Oh dan di sequel ini saya harap semuanya gak bosan karena wordnya 3K+.

Saya harap ini memuaskan semuanya, dan oh lirik lagu di atas itu lagunya Tohoshinki yang Chandelier. Dan saya nulis ini ditemani dengan lagu Before You Exit - Soldier sama lagunya 5SOS - Social Casualty *abaikan yang lagu terakhir karena tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan cerita ini kkk*

Dan buat tangan Sehun yang tangannya hilang satu itu err saya terbayang Sasuke yang tangannya ilang satu juga :3 Entah kenapa saya malah berpikir ini pairnya Sasunaru -_- maafkan saya untuk penggemarnya Sehun *bow*

Thanks,


End file.
